gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivy Harpp
Ivy Harpp 'is a main character in ''Glee: Soul Talent. She is a sophomore at William McKinley High School and is an active member in the New Directions. She made her first debut in Suspicion. In most of season four, Ivy has relationship problem with Nash and a rivalry with Abley. In season five, she gets pregnant with Dakota's child, but when Dakota dies, Ivy has a miscarriage. '''Ivy Harpp is portrayed by Skyler Samuels. Season Four Suspicion Ivy knows something is up with Nash when he came to pick her up from school that day. Ivy didn't want to be the clingy girlfriend, so she stepped back and let him have space. Later, in Glee club, Mr. Schue announces that Ivy auditioned the day before and made it in to the New Directions. Memories Ivy is paired with Emily. Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around Celeste leads Ivy into the choir room to meet Cedric, Abley, Toronto, and Nash. Ivy wants to take Nash--who is all pale in the face because he knows what Cedric is going to say--home, but Cedric stops Ivy, saying that Nash had an affair. When Ivy clears her mind, she realizes Abley was the one Nash cheated with her on. Ivy then runs out of the building and into the parking lot. Nash runs after her, but Ivy screams at him, wanting him to get away from her. Ivy points at Abley when she runs out into the lot. She says that if Abley goes away, Nash can explain. Abley then leaves. Nash explains everything to Ivy. Ivy wonders why he didn't tell her sooner and why she had to find out from Cedric about the kiss, but Nash doesn't have a reply. Nash tries to get Ivy to listen to him, but Ivy is still upset. She says that Nash should've said no, meaning, he should've resisted Abley and told him he couldn't. Ivy then sings Should've Said No. She then runs home and into her room. She collapses on her bed, crying. Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux Ivy is clearly still hung up over her break up with Nash. She hadn't gotten any sleep. In the hallways, she sings I Knew You Were Trouble along with Hunter. Ivy is jealous after Abley sings Sparks Fly to Nash. Later, Ivy confronts Abley and tells her to back off. Abley says that Ivy can't decide what she or Nash do because Ivy broke up with Nash. Ivy then sings You're Not Sorry. Before the song, she says she's done hurting. SαVƐ Because They Do Personality Ivy has a unique personality. She likes to make people believe that she's all badass and no emotions. But what is harder to crack is, underneath all that black make-up and black leather skirts, is real emotion. Ivy doesn't like to let people read her, of fear of them getting too close to her. Appearance Ivy is known as the Goth chick. In season four, Ivy wears a lot of black and heavily uses black make-up. She had choppy, short hair with pink streaks in it. Ivy was a mess physically and mentally. Skylier has said to Ivy before You look like something Marilyn Manson threw up'.'' Throughout the seasons, Ivy's wardrobe changes to more brighter things. She stops wearing black explosion outfits, but still wears skull jewelry to "not forget her roots". Relationships Nash Forbes Click here for more information about Nivy Nash and Ivy started dating before The Next Generation, which is revealed in Suspicion when Ivy joins because she's suspicious of Nash's behavior. In Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around, Ivy learns of the kiss Nash and Abley shared in Takes Two to Fall In Love, and they break up. Dakota Johnson Songs Solos Season Four *Should've Said No in Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around *You're Not Sorry' in ''Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux Duets Season Four *'I Knew You Were Trouble' (Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux) (Hunter) Season Five With a Group Season Four *'Breath of Life' in SαVƐ Unknown/Maybe Season 6 *'Little Talks' by Of Monsters and Men with New Directions *'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran Trivia *Ivy is the only hard-core Goth person in Glee (Glee, Glee: Something New, and Glee: Soul Talent) history *Finchblashtynn says that Ivy is a bit like Quinn (except for the Cheerios and dresses), going through the pregnancy and the father of the baby who doesn't fully stand by your side, but Ivy is going through something much, much worse that will break Ivy, unlike Quinn who got back right up on her feet again. *''"What we're trying to convey with Ivy is that life is hard. It's painstakingly hard. We're not trying to make Ivy's life a living hell, but yeah, it turned out that way, didn't it?" Dare-2-Dream said. ''"Ivy, she's one special girl--special not always meaning good. Glee didn't really featured anyone so distressed like Ivy. Yeah, Quinn got preggo and got into a car accident and Karofsky tried to kill himself, and yeah, those were awful times when the characters were very stressed, but what's going on with Ivy is much different. Our objective isn't to break Ivy or make her OC, underneath it, Ivy was always this girl. But Ivy's life is definitely not a ray of sunshine. Ivy is just not understood. That's why we're trying this new hell to her--if that makes any sense. It wouldn't make any sence to do this to Abley or Codi, because they would take a different approach to the situation. They'd be open with what's happening, while Ivy is resereved and doesn't want help. Just don't worry, Ivy's life isn't going to be this whole shitfest though." Gallery Quotes Navigational Category:Soul Talent Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:William McKinley High School students Category:Main characters Category:Former Cheerios members